The Keep:Pirate Cove/Hails In Other Languages
hailCapatainMIA en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. We have noticed that the current leader of this Guild has gone missing for at least six months. We would like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ce message automatique est posté ici car la personne actuellement en charge de cette Guilde n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis six mois. J'ai donné l'alerte à la Baie des Pirates et ils vont aider cette Guilde à continuer de fonctionner en nommant un nouveau chef. *Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement* – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **s'il-vous-plaît, annoncez-vous !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, veuillez adresser vos messages à moi-même, @GuildBot et un pirate fera passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat von der Pirate Cove, der Piratenbucht. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass der/die jetzige Leiter/in dieser Gilde seit mindestens sechs Monaten verschwunden ist. Wir würden gerne dabei helfen diese Gilde reibungslos am Laufen zu halten indem ein/eine neue/r Leiter/in ausgewählt wird. *Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten* - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am laufen halten würdest wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jeden** in Erwägung ziehen, der sich bewirbt. Wenn Du der/die Leiter/in sein möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weiterleiten. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas. Nós notamos que o atual líder dessa guilda desapareceu há pelo menos uns seis meses. Gostaríamos de ajudar a manter essa guilda funcionando direitinho através da eleição de um novo Líder. Se você acha que dá conta - que você estaria comprometido gerar alguns desafios, manter o chat da guilda ativo, e melhorar de maneira geral o grupo - Então crie colhões e fale com os Administradores. Todas as inscrições serão consideradas. Se você quer se tornar um novo líder, fale comigo e eu irei passar adiante sua inscrição. Saiba mais sobre nós, Piratas do Covil dos piratas e o que fazemos aqui (http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Мы заметили, что нынешний лидер этой гильдии пропал по меньшей мере на полгода. Мы хотели бы помочь сохранить эту гильдию, назначив нового лидера. *Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией* - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). sv - Swedish hailCaptured en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. The current leader of this Guild has left and the Pirates' Bot @GuildBot has become leader. The bot has alerted the Pirate Cove and we would like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ce message automatique est posté ici car la personne actuellement en charge de cette Guilde est partie, et je suis devenu le nouveau leader. J'ai donné l'alerte à la Baie des Pirates et ils vont aider cette Guilde à continuer de fonctionner en nommant un nouveau chef. *Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement* – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **s’il-vous-plaît, annoncez-vous !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, veuillez adresser vos messages à moi-même, @GuildBot et un pirate fera passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat von der Pirate Cove, der Piratenbucht. Der/die jetzige Leiter/in dieser Gilde ist nicht mehr da und der Bot der Piraten, @GuildBot, ist zum Leiter geworden. Der Bot hat die Piratenbucht darüber informiert, und wir würden gerne dabei helfen diese Gilde reibungslos am Laufen zu halten indem ein/eine neue/r Leiter/in ausgewählt wird. *Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten* - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am laufen halten würdest wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jeden** in Erwägung ziehen, der sich bewirbt. Wenn Du der/die Leiter/in sein möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weiterleiten. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um Pirata do Covil dos Piratas! O líder atual dessa Guilda caiu fora, e o robô-pirata (@GuildBot) assumiu o comando. O robô alertou o nosso covil pirata e nós gostaríamos de manter essa guilda funcionando direitinho através da eleição de um novo líder. *Se você acha que faria um bom trabalho gerenciando essa guilda - Que você se comprometeria a manter o chat ativo, criar alguns desafios, e melhorar o grupo de maneira geral - MANIFESTE-SE!! Os administradores irão considerar **TODOS** que se inscreverem Se você deseja ser um líder, por favor, entre em contato comigo que eu irei repassar a sua inscrição. Você pode aprender mais sobre nós, os Piratas do Covil dos Piratas e tudo o que nós fazemos AQUI (http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Мы заметили, что нынешний лидер этой гильдии ушел, а бот Пиратов, @GuildBot, стал временным лидером. Бот предупредил об этом Пиратскую Бухту, поэтому мы бы хотели сохранить работу этой гильдии в привычном русле, назначив нового лидера. *Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией* - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите мне, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). sv - Swedish hailLastRites en - English Ahoy! There has been no response to original message asking for a new leader. Because of this decision to delete this guild has been proposed. If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted **please speak up NOW**. If no message is posted in the next 21 days the guild will be deleted. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Il n'y a pas eu de réponse au message originel qui demandait à un nouveau responsable de se manifester. En conséquence, la décision de supprimer cette guilde a été proposée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que cette guilde soit supprimée, **veuillez vous manifester MAINTENANT**. Si aucun message n'est posté dans les 21 prochains jours, la guilde sera supprimée. de - German Ahoi! Auf die ursprüngliche Anfrage nach einem/einer neuen Leiter/in gab es keine Antwort. Deswegen wurde vorgeschlagen diese Gilde zu löschen. Wenn Du nicht willst, dass die Gilde gelöscht wird **melde Dich bitte JETZT**. Wenn in den nächsten 21 Tagen keine Nachricht gepostet wird, wird die Gilde gelöscht werden. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Não houve resposta alguma para a mensagem que perguntava sobre a eleição de um novo líder. Por causa disso, foi proposto pelo covil dos piratas que essa guilda fosse deletada. Se você não quer que essa guilda seja deletada, Por favor, manifeste-se AGORA!. Se não recebermos nenhuma mensagem nos próximos 21 dias, a guilda já era, marujo! ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Мы не получили ни одного ответа на наше сообщение о поиске нового лидера. Поэтому мы решили удалить эту гильдию. Если вы хотите, чтобы эта гильдия продолжила свою работу, пожалуйста, **напишите нам СЕЙЧАС**. Если через 21 день мы не получим ни одного сообщения, то гильдия будет удалена. sv - Swedish hailLastRites_LowActivity en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. The leader of this guild is inactive, however due to the size of this guild and number of lines of chat, it has been proposed to delete this guild. If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted please speak up **NOW**. If no message is posted in the next 21 days the guild will be deleted. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ce message automatique est posté ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de meneur actif. J'ai donné l’alerte à la Baie des Pirates, mais étant donnés sa taille et le nombre de ses discussions, la décision de supprimer cette guilde a été proposée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que cette guilde soit supprimée, **veuillez vous manifester MAINTENANT**. Si aucun message n'est posté dans les 21 prochains jours, la guilde sera supprimée. de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat von der Pirate Cove, der Piratenbucht. Der/die Leiter/in dieser Gilde ist inaktiv, aber aufgrund der Größe dieser Gilde und der Anzahl der Chatnachrichten wurde vorgeschlagen diese Gilde zu löschen. Wenn Du nicht willst, dass die Gilde gelöscht wird, **melde Dich bitte JETZT**. Wenn in den nächsten 21 Tagen keine Nachricht gepostet wird, wird die Gilde gelöscht werden id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu Sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! O Líder dessa guilda está inativo, e o Covil dos Piratas propôs que essa guilda seja deletada! Se você nao quer que essa Guilda seja deletada: FALE AGORA! Caso não recebamos uma mensagem em 21 dias, a guilda já era, marujo! ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Лидер этой гильдии неактивен, однако, из-за количества участников и размера чата было предложено удалить эту гильдию. Если вы хотите, чтобы гильдия продолжила свою работу, пожалуйста, **напишите нам СЕЙЧАС**. Если через 21 день мы не получим ни одного сообщения, то гильдия будет удалена. sv - Swedish hailLastRites_NoChat en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from Pirate Cove. This guild does not have an active leader, however due to the fact that there is no chat the guild has been scheduled for deletion. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ce message automatique est posté ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de meneur actif. J'ai donné l'alerte à la Baie des Pirates, mais comme il n'y a pas de fil de discussion, la suppression de cette guilde a été programmée. de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat von der Pirate Cove, der Piratenbucht. Diese Gilde hat keine/n aktive/n Leiter/in, aber aufgrund des nicht existenten Chats ist diese Gilde zum Löschen vorgesehen. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu Sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! Essa guilda não tem um líder ativo. e foi marcada para ser deletada! ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian sv - Swedish hailLastRites_gemsReturned en - English The guild-creator's gems will be returned to them just in case they ever start using Habitica again. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Les gemmes des créateurs de la Guilde leur seront rendues au cas où ils recommencent à utiliser Habitica un jour. de - German Die Edelsteine werden an den/die Gildenleiter/Gildenleiterin zurückgegeben werden nur für den Fall, dass er/sie wieder zu Habitica zurück kommt. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese As Gemas do criador da Guilda irão retornar para ele, caso ele queira voltar a usar Habitica de novo. ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian sv - Swedish hailLastRites_exportChat en - English For those who you wish to keep a copy of these messages, we recommend using the & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) to export the chat. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French À ceux d'entre vous qui souhaiteraient garder copie de ces messages, nous recommandons d'utiliser gestion des Données des Équipes et des Guildes(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) pour exporter les conversations. de - German Denjenigen, die eine Kopie der Nachrichten behalten möchten, empfehlen wir das & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html), um den Chat zu exportieren. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Para aqueles que queiram obter uma cópia dessas mensagens, nós sugerimos usar a & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) para exportar as conversas. ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian sv - Swedish hailClearSailing en - English The current guild leader is now active in the last 6 months. The Pirate Cove is no longer monitoring this guild for new leaders. Thank you. ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Le meneur actuel de cette guilde a été actif au cours des six derniers mois. Je ne surveille plus cette guilde à la recherche de nouveaux responsables. Merci. de - German Der/die jetzige Leiter/in dieser Gilde ist jetzt doch in den letzten sechs Monaten aktiv gewesen. Pirate Cove, die Piratenbucht, sucht nicht mehr nach neuen Leitern für die Gilde. Danke. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy, Marujo! O seu líder esteve ativo nos ultimos 6 meses. O covil dos piratas não vai mais monitorar essa guilda e procurar por novos líderes. Obrigado. ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian sv - Swedish hailRehail en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. This message is to remind users we are still looking for a new leader of this guild. If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild—**please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you are already an active member, being a guild leader should not take that much more time than it does now. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ceci est un message automatique pour vous rappeler que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau meneur pour cette guilde. Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **veuillez vous annoncer !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous êtes déjà un membre actif, être le meneur de la guilde ne devrait pas vous prendre beaucoup plus de temps que vos contributions actuelles. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, veuillez adresser vos messages à moi-même, @GuildBot et un pirate fera passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat von der Pirate Cove, der Piratenbucht. Diese Nachricht soll die Nutzer daran erinnern, dass wir immer noch nach einem/einer neuen Leiter/in für diese Gilde suche. Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am laufen halten würdest wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jeden** in Erwägung ziehen, der sich bewirbt. Wenn Du bereits ein aktives Mitglied bist, sollte nicht sehr viel mehr Zeitaufwand für Dich nötig sein als jetzt. Wenn Du der/die Leiter/in sein möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weiterleiten. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. id - Indonesian pl - Polish pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu Sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! E essa mensagem é para lembrar os usuários de que ainda estamos procurando por um novo líder para essa Guilda. *Se você acha que faria um bom trabalho no gerenciamento da Guilda - que você se comprometeria a manter o chat ativo, criar alguns desafios de vez em quando, melhorar o grupo de maneira geral - FALE AGORA! Os Administradores irão considerar TODOS que se inscreverem! VAMOS MARUJO! Se você já é um membro ativo, Ser um líder nao vai te tomar mais tempo do que agora! ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Напоминаем, что мы все еще ищем нового лидера для этой гильдии. Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы уже являетесь активным участником, то управление гильдией не отнимет у вас намного больше времени, чем вы тратите его на гильдию сейчас. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите мне, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). sv - Swedish